


outside of sickroom

by Shingo



Category: Pathology (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shingo/pseuds/Shingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have nothing but the illusion and writing.<br/>Thanks for watched.</p>
    </blockquote>





	outside of sickroom

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing but the illusion and writing.  
> Thanks for watched.

看著病床上的男子寫滿驚恐的瞳孔漸漸放大，四肢斷斷續續地停下抽搐。  
他違背了希波克拉底誓言，他用精確的醫學專業殺了一個人。

之後他感到口乾舌躁，四肢如灌了鉛般千斤沉，腦袋像完全浸在水中，腫脹得令他疼痛不堪，脊髓在發燙燃燒，而內臟與肌膚卻冰冷得無法出汗，簡直就像他在有著完美溫控的醫學中心內中暑似的。

然後Jack毫無意外的現身，帶著同樣尖酸刻薄的話語、過分自負的神態和桀傲不遜的亂髮，游移至他耳際低語，吐著蛇信般危險的內容，他就是那條祝賀亞當也吞下禁忌果實的毒蛇。

他並不畏懼Jack和他的冷言冷語，他知道他的出現是為了其他未明言的事，他們都明白的事，現在他需要他的出現。

所以他猛地將他推掄在牆上，手肘撞擊著他的肩胛骨，瞪著那雙充滿挑釁的棕色眼球半秒後，用力往他的唇咬上，毫無憐惜地，他們追囓著彼此的舌尖，直到能在口腔中嚐到鐵銹味，無論那是誰的血液，然後隨著頸動脈留下一串鮮明齒痕，在不斷的推擠碰撞中，他們的下體迅速膨脹。

Jack滿臉的鬍渣很快地搔刮過他相對較光滑的肌膚，他們的外科手術袍和內褲早已隨著Jack蹲下的動作一併褪至腳踝，他向下瞪，Jack的臉靠得極近他的陰莖，他向上看，裂嘴露出那種獐狂的笑容，令他有些毛骨悚然，接著便眼睜睜看他吞含下自己沖血的海綿體。

他仰頭吐了一大口氣，盯著醫院天花板上慘白的燈管，忍住往Jack口腔內衝刺的動作，說不准他一個興起就會咬下他的性器，但這份無中生有荒謬的假設恐懼更激起了另一波快感。感覺到了對方更加硬挺，Jack張口放開，換輕咬下方的囊袋，溫熱濕軟的舌面包覆整個皮囊，令他不住呻吟出聲，Jack為此滿意地捏了捏他的臀部。

Jack的口活好到不可思議，他認為這幾乎與他的解剖技術一樣精練，接著他感覺到了對方手指刺探著後頭，驚得他推著Jack的肩膀抽離自己，而前列腺液也滴下瞬間癱軟了點的前端。

「不喜歡嗎，Tad?」Jack站起身，又露出財狼般的笑臉，「那就換另一種方式，算是歡迎你的加入，」他轉過身，背對著他張開雙手，「Let’s to take it inside.」

Tad有些遲疑，雙手移上Jack的臀部，他並不好這味，不過可以試試，這份邀請因來自Jack, 故同樣具有奇異的吸引力。

他緩緩地推進，毫無阻礙地，他這時才明白Jack或許 _早就_ 準備好了。儘管毫無經驗，但跟醫師做愛的好處就是他們總能很快地進入狀況，在幾秒內他就從Jack的反應得知自己相對精確地摩擦到了前列腺。Jack扭著腰向後挺，低著頭不住喘息。

這景象著實有些超出想像之外，他以為Jack的性愛會充滿濕語鹹語，甚而有許多不堪入耳的言詞，但沒有，他沒有說話，就連吐氣都不算大聲，他感受到的是全然地享受。

於是他將自己抽出來，Jack轉頭皺著眉看著他，他不發一語，手按著他的肩膀，施力將他轉過來，後者一臉不明所以，然後他抬起Jack的一隻腳，再度推入自己。Jack只好順從地搭著他的肩撐住自己，繼續剛才的一切。

突然，Tad左手出現拿著手術刀的手勢，緩緩地以食指指甲從他的左肩往心尖劃下，接著是右肩，然後自心窩一直線向下直達腹腔底，Jack瞇著眼看著他動作，又笑了，笑著對上Tad迷惘的雙眼。

「嗯，這真是解剖的好時機，不是嗎，」

Tad依舊不發一語，壓著他的髖關節讓自己更加深入，低頭啃咬著他的肩胛骨，發洩著他的驚慌與恐懼，以及充滿在血管裡壓抑不了的強烈快感。

「會上癮的，」Jack說，像是看透了他的心思，像是他用眼神就可以剖開他。「你已經嚐過，你知道了，會上癮的。」

Tad瞪著他，因為他是對的，在這件事上正確得可惡，然後加快抽插動作，在對方先到達頂點的收縮中跟著射出，在他體內釋放一切，然後回歸空白，如同他在世人面前的樣子，在Gwen面前的樣子。

會上癮到無可自拔，到最後他會認真的剖開Jack的胸腔、深入他，因他為他所帶來的一切，他知道，終有一天會看到裡頭的。

end


End file.
